AMOR DE GUERREROS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: En la Corporación Cápsula se está llevando a cabo una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de la nieta de Vegeta y Bulma. Todos se están divirtiendo en ella de todas las formas posibles, pero una parejita muy peculiar decide pasar el rato expresando cuanto se aman en realidad y deciden retirarse de la fiesta para tener más privacidad sin saber las repercusiones que esto tendrá.


**AMOR DE GUERREROS**

 **Buenos días damas y caballeros ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hice un fic de DBZ? Creo que desde que finalicé mi historia de "Dragon Ball Z: Legado Familiar" en Septiembre, pero después de tanto tiempo, al fin vuelvo a estos lados con una historia de romance (Que es el género más popular por estos lados ;D)**

 **La pareja principal de este fic es apreciada por muchos, aunque no lo parezca, pero por lo general es opacada por otra pareja que si es MUY querida y popular. No diré enseguida de que trata ya que por supuesto se arruinaría gran la sorpresita que este fic tendrá ;D**

 **Y sin perder más tiempo, comencemos con esto. Dragon Ball, DBZ y DB Súper no son míos, son del genio creador Akira Toriyama, si aparecen personajes de las películas estos les pertenecen a la Toei Animation, pero la historia y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca, es de mí propiedad.**

En la Corporación Cápsula se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración muy importante, la fiesta que se está llevando a cabo es incluso mayor que la que se realizó luego de la derrota de Kid Buu y esto era porque se estaba celebrando el sexto cumpleaños de la nieta mayor de Vegeta y Bulma.

-¡Goku, Milk! Me alegro que estén aquí- la anfitriona, que seguía conservándose joven, le dio la cordial bienvenida a su viejo amigo de la infancia y a la domadora de este.

-Esto no íbamos a perdernos esto como las veces anteriores ¿verdad Goku?- la pelinegra le dio un codazo a su marido que se rascó la nuca sonriendo algo nervioso.

-Claro que no, después de todo, un día en el que no entrene, no es igual al fin del mundo- se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír -¡AH! Hola Vegeta- saludó a su amigo y rival que estaba apoyado en una pared cerca de Bulma, cruzado de brazos y con su característico semblante de pocos amigos sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.

-Gr…- soltó un leve rugido a modo de saludo, cosa que se le hizo muy gracioso al otro saiyajin.

-Vegeta, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no seas así de descortés con los invitados y salúdalos- la peli azul le llamó la atención haciendo que rodara los ojos.

-Está bien… hola insecto, hola arpía- Bulma se palmeó la cara avergonzada por ese "saludo". A Milk se le formó una gruesa vena en la frente y Goku siguió riendo diciendo: "El mismo de siempre ¿Verdad Vegeta?"

-Si van a pasar, pasen de una buena vez en vez de estar ahí como estorbos- después de estas ácidas palabras por parte del príncipe saiyajin, los dos entraron dejando atrás a una enfadada Bulma que lo regañaba enérgicamente y él solo hacía caso omiso.

-¡Mamá, papá!- Gohan fue hasta ellos junto con su esposa Videl y un pequeño niño pelinegro de 5 años y que tiene gafas cuadriculadas -¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó después de abrazarlos.

-Siempre bien, hijo- le afirmó su padre para luego fijar su vista en el chico -¡Gotran! Te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que te vi ¿Haz seguido entrenando?- le palmeó la cabeza.

-¡Sí abuelito Goku! Ya que cuando sea grande, quiero ser un héroe como tú, papá, el tío gruñón y los demás que han salvado a la Tierra y al universo entero de las garras del mal- el niño estaba entusiasmado. Si le dijo abuelo es porque se trata del hermano menor de Pan.

-¡Esa es la aptitud!- le volvió a palmear la cabeza -¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Pan, Goten, Uub, Pícoro, Krillin y los demás ya llegaron?- vio de un lado a otro.

-El señor Pícoro está allá meditando como siempre- Gohan señaló a su maestro que estaba apartado del resto sentado en el césped -Mr. Satán está presumiendo ante los demás invitados y Majin Buu está devorándose la mesa de los bocadillos- señaló ahora a los bufones más grandes que algunas vez han existido -el Maestro Roshi está por ahí haciendo… bueno, ustedes ya saben qué- apuntó con la cabeza al viejo pervertido que trató de pasarse de listo con unas invitadas y una de ellas lo mandó a volar de una bofetada.

-Hay Maestro Roshi, nunca va a cambiar- Kakaroto rió negando con la cabeza -¿Y Krillin y el resto?-

-Aquí estoy, Goku- su primer amigo de antaño se le acercó junto con la androide 18. A diferencia de Bulma, a él se le notaban los años, en contraste con su mujer que al ser mitad máquina, sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

-Hace rato que no nos vemos- le dio un amistoso abrazo, con cuidado de no aplastarlo, mientras que la androide solo se limitó a hacer un bufido a modo de saludo. Tan encantadora como Vegeta.

-¿Y Goten?- quiso saber ahora Milk luego de haberlos saludado también.

-¡Por acá!- su hijo menor fue hasta ellos, acompañado de una bella Bra de 20 años. Empujaba una carriola doble y en esta había un nene y una nenita mellizos de pocos meses de edad, indicando que han echado raíces -desde hace rato que toda la familia está reunida- sonrió nostálgico.

-Bueno, no toda en realidad. Todavía faltan Pan y Uub- Goku señaló ese importante detalle.

-Pero si ya estamos aquí, abuelito- le dijo aludida apareciendo de repente con Uub ya que habían usado la tele transportación. Ella al igual que Bra, ha crecido mucho dejando de ser una joven inocente y medio impulsiva para volverse una bella mujer de 20 años.

-Buenas tardes, señor Goku- la reencarnación del pequeño Majin Buu malo saludó con todo respeto ya que lo considera como el padre que nunca tuvo. Con 26 años, se ha vuelto un joven adulto alto, su pelo estilo Punk le llega hasta la espalda y es muy guapo (maldito suertudo)

-Ahora sí, la familia está completa- Goten sonrió luego de que todos se saludaran.

-Y hablando de familia… ¿Dónde están Trunks y Marrón? Se supone que deben estar aquí ya que es el cumpleaños de su hija mayor- el saiyajin que derrotó a Freezer, volvió a ver por todos lados.

-Que pregunta tan tonta hace, señor Goku. Es obvio que nosotros debemos estar aquí desde el principio para recibir a los invitados como lo hacen mis padres- el hijo mayor de Vegeta rió por esa pregunta. Estaba acompañado por su pareja, la hija de Krillin, Marrón que cargaba a un niño rubio de 3 años, siendo seguida por una niña peli lila de 6 años. Esta es la cumpleañera y se llama Tania.

-Ahora que todos los invitados han llegado, la fiesta puede comenzar- anunció Bulma que se les acercó junto con un todavía energúmeno Vegeta.

Este iba a decir algo en su contra, hasta que sin previo aviso, se produjeron unas chispas cerca de ellos que se arremolinaron formando un portal de color púrpura y de este salió un hombre.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Hicieron fiesta y no me invitaron?- los saludó con toda calma como si nada.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quién ha traído la mala suerte. Al tan dichoso "Imagination Master"- Vegeta le dio la "cordial bienvenida" -¿Qué diablos haces aquí, sabandija? ¿Acaso tienes invitación para asistir aquí? Porque no recuerdo que le hayan mandado invitación a un mediocre de primera clase como tú- siguió botando ácido de la boca volviendo a avergonzar y molestar a Bulma.

-Tan encantador como siempre, principito- el recién llegado rió irónico -escuché por ahí que se iba a realizar una fiesta y como en una fiesta hay mucha comida, yo no iba a estar demasiado lejos- se frotó la panza relamiéndose los labios.

-Entonces bienvenido seas- a Bulma y a otros de los demás les causó gracia eso, sobre todo cuando él fue a la mesa de los bocadillos batallando con el Buu gordo para quedarse con la comida

-Ven Gotran. Vayamos a jugar- la hija de Trunks y Marrón tomó de la mano al hermanito de Pan y fueron a divertirse con los demás niños y niñas.

-Pero tengan cuidado a la hora de jugar. Recuerden que los demás niños son humanos comunes y corrientes, y no poseen una gran resistencia- les recordó Trunks.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa de que los humanos normales sean unos debiluchos escuálidos. Así que sí no capaces de aguantarles el paso, problema suyo- su padre volvió a mostrar su "empatía" por la raza humana causando que su mujer volviera a taparse la cara molestar, avergonzada y hastiada.

Tanto Trunks y Goten se han vuelto padres de familia con sus respectivas esposas Marrón y Bra, y sus hijos al crecer, tomaran su lugar y el de los viejos Guerreros Z como los futuros defensores de la Tierra y del universo entero en caso de que las fuerzas del mal de nuevo estén al asecho. Lo mismo pasa con el hijo menor de Gohan y Videl; aunque parece ser que Pan y Uub no han contribuido en ese aspecto, pero ya será cuestión de tiempo para que también se vuelvan padres de familia.

-¡Miren como el gran Mr. Buu hace uno de sus grandes trucos de magia!- Bulma señaló a la gran bola de chicle, que estaba haciendo el papel de mago, y frente a él tenía una mesa.

-En vez se sacar un conejo del sombreo como lo hacen los demás magos, sacaré algo más llamativo- el obeso metió su mano derecha en un sombrero de copa -¡TADA!- y lo que sacó se trató de un gran dinosaurio de cuello largo que miraba todo a su alrededor sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¡WAU!- todos los invitados se asombraron por eso, en especial los niños, y más cuando ese gran reptil brilló volviéndose muchas palomas que volaron en todas partes a lo que todos aplaudieron.

-Me sigue dando mucha risa la facilidad con la que los terrícolas se sorprenden- Wiss rió un poco para luego darle un sorbo a su Té -¿Y a usted no, señor Bills?- le preguntó al temible dios de la destrucción que estaba a su lado, con la cara apoyada en la mano derecha.

-Bah, que estupidez. La mente de los mortales es tan limitada, que cuando ven algo que no parece tener explicación dentro de su sentido de "lógica" creen que es algo maravilloso o aterrador- el gato le restó importancia a eso para luego lamerse el brazo izquierdo -pero al menos sí que saben cómo preparar comida tan sabrosa, que puede retrasar el fin de su mundo- se llevó a la boca unos chuzos y se los degustó; su asistente rió por eso y volvió a tomar de su Té.

-¿Y se supone que las personas de la Tierra deben estar agradecidas por eso?- comentó el Imagination Master que estaba cerca -además, algo como esto sería el pan de cada día en mi universo de origen- se refirió a los trucos que Buu hacía, para poder darle una gran mordida a la gran pieza de jamón que se estaba comiendo.

-Universo de origen, universo de origen. Siempre hablas de eso. Si tanto lo aprecias ¿Por qué no regresas a él y dejas de molestar como siempre?- le recriminó el gato muy hastiado.

-Porque quedan muchos universos paralelos que visitar y aventuras que disfrutar en ellos- rió con cinismo y volvió a darle una mordida al jamón.

Pero mientras que los invitados se divertían en la fiesta (O se morían del aburrimiento en el caso de Vegeta, Pícoro y 18) una parejita se mantenía al margen para demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

-Uub… ah…- gimió Pan ya que el moreno la tiene arrinconada en una esquina de la C.C. lejos de la fiesta acariciando si reparo alguno cada esquina de su cuerpo -nos po-podrían descubrir- le sobó el pelo cuando él comenzó a masajearle las nalgas.

-No te preocupes, todos están entretenidos en la fiesta y no se percatarán de nuestra ausencia- le aseguro su novio para luego meter su mano derecha por debajo de su playera para acariciarle el vientre y luego sus bien formado senos.

-¿Hermana, Uub? ¿Qué hacen por aquí solitos?- enseguida se separaron cuando Gotran se les acercó y miró con mucha curiosidad. Por fortuna al ser tan chico, no entiende lo que está pasando.

-¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Es que…! Es que me estaba doliendo el estómago y Uub me hizo el favor de acariciármelo para que ya no siquiera doliéndome- fue la mejor mentira que se le ocurrió a Pan.

-¿Te duele mucho el estomaguito? ¿Quieres que llame a papi y mami para que te lo soben también?- si las circunstancias fueran otras, estas preguntas los harían estallar en carcajadas, pero dada la situación, eso sería igual a una agonizante muerte cortesía del hijo mayor de Goku.

-¡NO, NO, NO! Ya me siento mucho mejor. No es necesario- su hermana volvió a hablarle de forma apurada -¿Pero qué haces por aquí? ¿No deberías estar jugando con tus amigos y amigas?- quiso cambiar de tema para que olvidara ese suceso.

-Es que estaba jugando a las escondidas con Tania y vine aquí para que no me encontrara- para su suerte, el chico olvidó por completo el tema; cosa que hizo que Uub suspirara aliviado.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁS, TE ENCONTRÉ!- gritó de repente la hija de Trunks y Marrón señalándolo -¡Ahora deberás ser tú quién busque a los demás!- le sacó la lengua de forma burlona.

-¡OYE! Dijimos que íbamos a jugar sin descubrir a los demás por medio de su Ki- el niño se indignó y comenzó a reclamarle mientras se alejaban de los mayores.

-Santo Kamisama… por suerte solo fueron ellos ya que si hubiera sido otra persona…- la reencarnación del Majin malo se secó el sudor de la frente y se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Pan le dijo: "Te lo dije, aquí y ahora no podemos hacer esa clase de cosas" -¿Entonces dónde?- se exasperó. La mujer se puso a pensar hasta que algo hizo Click en su mente.

-Conozco un buen lugar en dónde nadie nos interrumpirá, vamos- lo tomó de la mano y con la tele transportación, desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron.

-¿Eh? Qué raro, el Ki de Pan y Uub desapareció de repente ¿A dónde van?- Goten se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba cargando a sus hijos en cada brazo meciéndolos y se encontraban dormidos, hasta que un fuerte ruido causado por culpa de una de las babosadas del viejo Roshi los despertó y chillaron a pura potencia -¡No, no, no! Calma mis niños, calma- trató de arrullarlos desesperadamente.

-Ah cielos… lo estás haciendo mal- Bra se exasperó y los tomó -duérmanse mis niños… duérmanse ya… oh de lo contrario vendrá Broly y los aplastará- esta particular canción fue suficiente para calmarlos y hacer que de a poco comenzaran a dormirse de nuevo -aunque… también me pregunto porque Pan y Uub se fueron así de repente- afiló la mirada viendo hacia la nada.

Los tortolitos aparecieron en una casita en las montañas lejos de cualquier ciudad y lo único que se podían ver eran las infinitas estrellas en el amplio cielo nocturno, hasta se pudo ver una estrella fugaz viajando por la bastedad del espacio exterior.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si estamos en la Montaña Paoz! ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí?- preguntó Uub.

-Pues porque como mis abuelos están en la fiesta, no habrá nadie cerca- le explicó la saiyajin -además… estar en un lugar cerrado y rodeado de tanta gente haciendo escándalo, no es nada bueno para mi espíritu libre- se alejó un poco de él para estirar los brazos y admirar el bello paisaje que tiene frente a él respirando hondamente el frío aire de la noche.

-Es por eso que te amo tanto…- su novio la abrazó por detrás dándole besándole el cuello y apegándola a su cuerpo haciendo que riera un poco y gimiera un poco.

-Yo también te amo, Uub- ella dio la vuelta para encararlo y darse un apasionado beso con el que expresaban todo el amor y cariño que tienen el uno por el otro.

-Sin nadie en la casa, la tenemos toda para nosotros y… ya sabes- quiso ir a la vivienda, pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo de una mano -¿Qué pasa?- se confundió.

-Es que esta vez quería… hacerlo al aire libre, ya sabes, como solían hacerlo las personas en la antigüedad- le ofreció sonriendo ansiosa haciendo que se asombrara, pero también sonrió así.

-Si es lo que tanto quieres… con mucho gusto te complaceré **(NA: advertencia, esta parte es algo subida del tono, así que les pido a los que sea menores de edad y a los que no les gustan las escenas adultas, que vean en otra dirección, el resto mientras tanto, espero que se deleite ;D)**

La volvió a abrazar besándole y succionándole el cuello a recostándola suavemente en el césped. Le quitó lentamente su playera seguida del sostén dejando al descubierto sus tentadores senos y comenzó a masajeárselos a la vez que volvía a llenar de besos y lamidas su cuello.

-Uub…- la pelinegra arqueaba la ceja soltando suspiros de gozo acariciando su cabello y espalda e instintivamente le enrolló la cintura con sus piernas apegándolo más a su cuerpo.

El moreno dejó de masajearle los senos para poder besárselos, lamerlos y succionarle los pezones a la vez que ahora le sobaba con firmeza sus glúteos y muslos, y comenzar a desabrocharle sus Jeans. Ella comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso para así poder sobarle cada uno de sus grandes músculos.

Intercambiaron posiciones quedando ella encima de él y movió un poco su cintura haciendo que las intimidades de ambos se rozaran sacándole un gemido ronco y que sonriera para darle una fuerte nalgada sacándole una leve sonrisa.

Volvieron a las posiciones iniciales, él comenzó a hacerle un camino de besos comenzando desde el cuello, pasando entre los senos, por el abdomen hasta llegar la entrepierna y después de quitarle el panti, comenzó a lamerle su entrada.

-¡UUB!- gritó ella cerrando los ojos mordiéndose el puño derecho y con su otra mano le agarró el cabello -¡Síguele, síguele!- estas peticiones hicieron que él intensificara su labor volviendo a sobarle las nalgas y muslos -¡AAHH!- soltó un último grito llegando al orgasmo y comenzó a respirar algo agitada.

-Pan… tu turno- le pidió el hombre relamiéndose los labios degustándose su "miel".

Así que volvieron a cambiar de posiciones, ella le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos dejando al descubierto su gran miembro en todo su esplendor. Primero comenzó a masturbarlo un poco volviendo a sacarle gemidos roncos hasta que abrió su boca y lo engulló por completo.

-¡PAN!- le agarró su abundante y sedoso cabello negro como la noche. La mujer le devolvió el favor que le hizo y con gran maestría chupaba su miembro al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba las nalgas como él se lo había hecho antes -¡UUUARRG!- se corrió en el interior de ella.

-Tan sabroso como siempre…- ella también se relamió los labios. Ambos sudaban, tenían hojas y pedazos de césped pegados a sus cuerpos, y eso que aún no comienza con la verdadera acción.

-Ahora viene lo mejor…- ella volvió a estar bajo a él, que le abrió las piernas tomándosela con firmeza de los muslos y poniendo la punta de su miembro contra la vagina -aquí vamos…- suavemente fue empujando y no se detuvo hasta estar totalmente adentro.

-¡HAYAYAYYY UUB!- Pan enterró las uñas de sus dedos en los hombros de él.

La tomó de las manos y se las puso a un lado de sus cabezas, dejando que ella volviera a enrollarle la cintura con sus piernas, y se vieron fijamente a los ojos dejando que unas gotas de sudor escurrieran de su frente cayendo en la de ella, para darse otro tierno beso y empezar.

Comenzó a darle fuertes y rápidas embestidas, de tal magnitud, que hacían temblar el terreno a su alrededor llegando a crear incluso crear unas grietas bajo ellos.

-¡HA, HA, HA, HA MÁS FUERTE, UUB!- le pidió abrazándolo por el cuello y lamiéndole la oreja transformándose en una Súper Saiyajin.

-¡COMO TÚ DIGAS!- él se incorporó y se sentó en el suelo haciendo que ella se sentara en él causando que se empalara en su miembro y diera varios saltitos ya que la tomó de las caderas e hizo que se moviera de arriba abajo con gran fuerza y rapidez.

Se volvieron a ver fijamente a los ojos mordiéndose sus propios labios inferiores y de nuevo se besaron en las bocas justamente cuando iban a llegar a…

-¡AAAHHH!- gritaron en coro por el orgasmo para luego respirar hondamente gozándolo y se separaron tumbándose en el pasto.

-Hacerlo al aire libre… creo que es incluso mejor que a puertas cerradas…- la hija mayor de Gohan rió un poco respirando de forma lenta y pausada.

-De… deberíamos hacerlo así más seguido…- el humano más poderoso del mundo estaba en las mismas -y bueno… ¿Lo hacemos de la otra forma también?- aún tenía mucha energía que seguir descargando.

-Solo trata de no ser tan rudo como la última vez. Me dolió sentarme durante varios días- accedió y dio media vuelta quedando acostada bocabajo.

Uub enseguida se le a recostó encima hundiendo su cara en su dulce cabello y embriagándose con su dulce aroma para después volver a besarle y lamerle sus hombros, sobándole de nuevo sus tetas y por último le restregó fuertemente su miembro contra las grandes nalgas de ella.

Bajó la cara hasta su retaguardia, le abrió las nalgas y también besó y lamió la entrada para dejarla lista para la "intromisión". La ahora rubia rió un poco por ese trato hasta que él se separó y se posicionó para comenzar con el Round.

Volvió a ingresar con lentitud sin detenerse hasta estar totalmente adentro haciéndola estremecer

-¡UUB OHOHO!- exclamó de nuevo su nombre sujetando el pasto fuertemente arrancándole pedazos y su cuerpo se estremeció mucho.

-So-solo relájate Pan- le pidió el moreno disfrutando de estar en la estrecha retaguardia de ella.

Luego de unos momentos retomó la marcha volviendo a darle fuertes y rápidas embestidas sujetándola de las caderas y haciendo que estuviera en la posición de "perrito" para poder llegar más fondo en su ser.

-¡AH, AH, AH, MÁS, MÁS POR FAVOR, MÁS DURO!- le pidió girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo, mordiéndose de nuevo su labio inferior y su cabello dorado se agitaba con violencia.

-¡TUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES!- él la tomó de las muñecas y le jaló los brazos hacia atrás haciendo que arqueara la espalda soltando otro estremecedor grito de placer.

-¡SÍGUELE, SÍGUELE AAAHHH!- pidió intensificando su aura dorada a la par en la que él fue envuelto de su aura rosada. Sus senos se agitaban con violencia con cada embestida y se mordió otra vez el labio inferior rodando los ojos hacia arriba.

El moreno soltaba gemidos roncos para luego besarle los hombros y cuello delineándoselos con su lengua hasta llegar a sus orejas y mordisqueárselas también. El sonido de la carne de ambos rozándose y el de los suspiros, se combinaban con el de la vegetación agitada y el de sus auras que expulsaban mucha energía.

-¡PAN…!- habló con voz gutural para darle una fuerte mordida en el hombro derecho

-¡HAY UUB…!- cerró los ojos. El joven al sentir que estaba volviendo a llegar al orgasmo, le sujetó las muñecas con la mano izquierda y bajó la derecha hasta su vagina metiéndole tres dedos y moverlos de forma circular para darle el doble del placer que estaba recibiendo ahorita -¡Estoy a punto… estoy a punto…!-

-¡SÍ, YO TAMBIÉN!- aumento la velocidad de sus acciones hasta que de nuevo llegaron al clímax.

-¡OOAAHH!- gritaron de nuevo sincronizados para desplomarse. El moreno encima de la mujer, sin salirse de ella todavía, y sus auras lentamente se mitigaron.

-Ah… increíble… ah…- la saiyajin sonrió levemente y su pelo volvió a ser azabache.

-Si somos tal para cual… es de esperarse- le afirmó su pareja y le besó su mejilla derecha -pero… esta vez no usamos ninguna clase de protección. No es peligroso que… ya sabes ¿Termines embarazada o algo así?- se preocupó separándose de ella y sentándose a su lado.

-No… no te preocupes. En otras ocasiones lo hemos hecho sin protección alguna… y nada ha pasado. Esta vez no será diferente- le aseguró tomándole la mano y ambos sonrieron.

 _ **UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS…**_

-No cabe duda señorita Son, usted está embarazada- dijo un doctor a la parejita después de revisar unos análisis en su consultorio -felicidades, pronto serán padres- les sonrió.

La parejita sin embargo se había quedado en shock, los ojos estaban que se salían de sus cuencas y sus quijadas rozaban el piso ya que no se encontraban para nada listos para eso.

-Yo… embarazada… ¿Está totalmente seguro?- quería confirmar y él le dijo que sí -cielos santo… ¡Eso quiere decir que voy a ser madre!- rápidamente dejó de estar atónita y se maravilló -¿No te da gusto, Uub?- su pareja siguió estupefacto durante unos segundos más hasta que volvió en sí.

-Padre de familia… ¿Yo? Caramba… no-no sé qué decir, es que es tan repentino…- se pasó una mano por el cabello -"Eso es lo que pasa por no haber usado protección esa vez"- pensó ya molesto condigo mismo -¿Pero qué pasa con tu padre, el señor Goku y los demás? ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir sin que se enfurezcan?- se angustió.

-Debemos pensar en el momento más adecuado para decírselos a todos para suavizar el golpe y…- se detuvo y por alguna razón se puso pálida -Oh Dios…- susurró a lo que él le preguntó que le ocurría -Es que hoy en la mañana deje la Prueba de Embarazo encima del lavamanos ya que se me olvidó botarla y…- su hombre también se puso pálido como una hoja de papel, hasta que notaron algo extraño en el ambiente -Oye Uub… ¿No sientes un Ki muy poderoso viniendo hacia nosotros?-

-Sí, este Ki es… ¡EL DE TU PADRE!- enseguida fue a una ventana y se tiró por ella para irse volando y apenas comenzó a retirarse…

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO?!- la puerta del consultorio fue derribada por un iracundo Gohan SSJ 2 que tenía fuego en sus ojos y acompañando de Goku y Goten que intentaban contenerlo. No ha estado así de furioso desde el asunto de Cell -¡Conque tratando de escapar! ¿Verdad? ¡VUÉLVE AQUÍ COBARDE!- iba a seguirlo -y en cuanto a ti, jovencita… ¡Vamos a tener una buena charla sobre esto!- su hija se estremeció por esto y persiguió a su futuro yerno.

-¡ESPERA GOHAN!- su padre y hermano menor lo siguieron para evitar que despedazara al moreno -caray… y pensar que Vegeta se enfureció como nunca cuando Goten y Bra dijeron que iban a volverse padres…- no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-¡REGRESA INFELIZ!- el rubio lanzaba ataques de Ki a Uub que apenas podía esquivarlos y le suplicaba que por favor se calmara para poder explicar las cosas.

A final de cuentas, Uub y Pan si pusieron de su parte en engendrar a las nuevas generaciones que algún día se encargaran de defender el mundo y a todo el cosmos de cualquier peligro, aunque con un Gohan así de iracundo, los posibles nuevos súper villanos que aparezcan no son tan malas opciones después de todo.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 20/11/2015.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de DBZ, y para el que tenga un buen ojo observador, podrán darse cuenta de que esto es una secuela de mi Multi-Chapter DBZ: Legado Familiar; pero ojo, aquí no di ningún Spolier de lo que sucede en ese fic y los invitó a que lo lean ya de seguro les va a gustar mucho ;D**

 **De seguro pensaron que la pareja principal del fic iba a tratarse del Trupan (Trunks-Pan) ¿cierto? pues es como dije al principio, ya que el Upan (Uub-Pan) es querida por varias personas, pero siempre es opacada por el Trupan, y como me gusta hacer historias diferentes al resto, por eso los puse a ellos como parejita, además de que la diferencia de edades entre Uub y Pan, de solo seis años nada más, no es tan grande como la que hay entre Trunks y ella, alrededor de 14 años.**

 **En cuanto a Lemmon… ¡Tengo que ir a bajarme las ganas! XD, lo hice porque desde hace mucho tiempo no hago uno, y como me di cuenta de que hay muy pocos Lemmons detallados en el fan ficción de DBZ, puse de mi parte para el deleite del público ;D**

 **Y sin más que decir, me despido. No sé cuándo vuelva hacer un fic de DBZ, tanto One-Shot como Multi-Chapter, pero puede que siga haciendo fics de los villanos más famosos de la serie (Como los que hice de Broly, Cell, Majin Buu y Freezer) e incluso de Pícoro Daimaku y el propio Bills :O**

 **Ahora sí, me retiro, de nuevo espero que les haya gustado la historia y les deseo un buen día (Sin más que decir, voy al baño para bajarme las ganas XD)**


End file.
